The present application relates to a sink system. Particularly, the present application relates to a multi-function sink system and methods for adjusting the working height of a sink.
Sinks, and particularly kitchen sinks, often serve more than one function for a user of the sink. Kitchen sinks, for example, are frequently used for many tasks associated with the cooking process. For instance, the user may use the sink to clean the user's hands, to clean food products, to store, rinse, and/or clean used dishes or cookware, to unpack, stage, and/or cut the food products before cooking, to dispose of uneaten food, or for any number of other tasks associated with the cooking process. A typical sink basin may not be optimally suited for all of these varied tasks.
Kitchen sinks generally include a single or double sink basin, with each sink basin having a bottom surface. Typically, the bottom surface of the basin is stationary and positioned at a height above the floor (i.e., bottom surface height). Often, the bottom surface is used to assist with certain cooking-related tasks. For example, the bottom surface may provide a support surface for cleaning (i.e., scrubbing) cookware, a staging area for arranging or preparing food, and/or a repository for food waste and/or used dishes. However, the single bottom surface height may not be conducive to all tasks typically performed within the sink basin. For instance, a relatively deep sink basin having a relatively lower bottom surface height may be conducive to tasks that involve large objects, such as deeper pots and pans, while a shallower basin may be more desirable for certain heavy duty tasks (e.g., mixing, scrubbing, cleaning, etc.), precision tasks (e.g., staging, sorting, etc.), or light duty tasks (e.g., peeling, cutting, etc.). Therefore, a typical sink basin may not provide the proper support to efficiently perform many sink-related or cooking-related tasks.
It would be advantageous to provide a sink that addresses one or more of the above-identified issues, and accessories for use in such a sink.